


Coming In the Closet

by normski_reedenstein



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NorMisha, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol makes you do the craziest things ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Norman Reedus and Misha Collins met and took pictures together, i knew it was meant to be.

It wasn't clear who exactly suggested sneaking off to a small custodian's closet -- Norman or Misha -- but they had gotten there.   
Once the door closed, greedy hands grabbed at pieces of clothing, booze soaked lips mashed together with bruising force; neither one of them knew they wanted this so bad.   
Misha pinned Norman against the closet door with brute strength as he kissed him along his bearded jaw. He pressed his groin against Norman's thigh so he could feel just how much this excited him.   
"I want to taste you" Misha whispered huskily. Norman sighed, his hands falling against Misha's ass.   
"Better get on your knees then, angel" he said in his deep, honey coated voice. Misha smiled and slowly fell to his knees in front of Norman and his noticeable bulge. He looked up at him as if he were waiting for him to undo his jeans.   
"It ain't gonna unzip and suck itself, is it?"   
Misha took that as his cue and quickly snapped the top button open before forcing the zipper down. He found himself swallowing copious amounts of saliva as he worked the older man free of his boxers.   
Norman was more than ready, his purple head leaking with pre-come. Misha swiped the pad of his thumb over the slit before sucking the moisture off with a moan.   
Before Norman could even open his mouth to tell Misha to get a move on, his mouth was already around his cock, the tip of his tongue lapping up all of the delicious salty mixture gathering at the head. Norman's head fell back against the door with an audible 'thud' as his jaw went slack.   
"Fuck, take it all" he said, his teeth clenched painfully.   
Misha obeyed, sliding Norman to the back of his throat like a pro. He moved back enough to circle his thumb and index finger around the base and start stroking.   
Norman bit his lip as a growl vibrated in his throat. Misha moaned, bringing his free hand down to his own jeans in an attempt to work himself free. His head bobbed back and forth at an even pace, soaking Norman's rigid cock.   
"Let me see you stroke that big dick for me" Norman ordered, grasping Misha's wavy locks and pulling his mouth off of him. "I want to see how much you want me."   
Misha could barely form a word as he tackled his button and zipper with both hands and wrestled his heavy cock from it's hiding place. He spit into his palm and stroked his shaft.   
"Is this what you want? You wanna get off on watching me fuck my hand? Huh?" Misha smiled devilishly at Norman as he watched him stroking his own length, still slick with saliva.   
Both men grunted and groaned loudly, filling the small space they were locked in with their own kind of music.   
Norman's breaths became more frantic as he neared his orgasm.   
"Open your mouth" he rasped at Misha. Misha did as he was told and let his stubble covered jaw fall open.   
Norman came, biting his lip, shooting thick white ropes onto Misha's lips and tongue. He almost fell to the floor sated as he rode out his orgasm, hand still rubbing his deflating cock.   
"You're not done yet" Misha said huskily. He stood, his member still cupped in his hand. "Pants down. Briefs too."   
Norman gave a sly smirk as he pushed his denim and briefs down to his knees.   
"Turn around."   
He complied, pressing against the door.   
"Perfect."   
Misha gave Norman's round ass a firm squeeze and brought two fingers to wet on his tongue. He pulled his digits free and eased them past Norman's puckered hole with ease. Norman groaned, his forehead hitting the closet door.   
"I think you're ready for me" Misha said, a teasing tone evident in his otherwise gravelly voice. He added more spit to his shaft trying to get it as lubricated as possible before sliding inside.   
Misha's head fell back on his shoulders as he gripped Norman's hips for leverage. Inch by inch, he moved further in, giving a small thrust here and there to make sure he was adjusting.   
He burried himself to the hilt before moving back and pounding back into him.   
"Just like i thought; nice and tight just for me" Misha whispered in Norman's ear as he reared back and slammed into his again. He was bulding back up to the frantic pace he had earlier. Norman moaned against the door, the hair at the nape of his neck sticking there with sweat.   
Misha gave one look at his cock, red and angry ,inside Norman's bucking hips and came. 

He eased himself out and leaned his head on Norman's shoulder.   
"Nice to meet you, too."   
They both chuckled as they regained themselves, pulled up their pants and snuck out of the closet.


End file.
